Hotel Strawberry
by AmuletLemon
Summary: Amu is the manager of a five star hotel. So, one day she finds out she has to watch over both of her ex-boyfriends!
1. Chapter 1

Lemon: Howdy! Ha-ha I love saying that.

Ikuto: Yee-haw.

Lemon: Don't say that.

Ikuto: Ok.

Lemon: You can say the disclaimer though!

Ikuto: Lemon does not own Shugo Chara.

Lemon: On with the story!!

_

* * *

_

"_Here's your room key." I handed the lady her golden room key and smiled. _

I adjusted my red tie and stepped from behind my desk. Today, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a red tie, a red jacket, and red flats. My golden name tag labeled, "Manager" was on my red jacket. My hair was in two pigtails.

"_Ugh, this is so boring!" I sighed and looked around. There wasn't anybody in the lobby. I headed downstairs of the hotel. That's were the employees play poker._

Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko were already downstairs playing poker. Most of the time Utau tries to cheat. I pulled a ten dollar bill out of my pocket and threw it in the middle of the table. I pulled out my chair and sat down.

"_Yo." Utau handed me some cards. I look through my cards. I put on my signature poker face. _

"Hey, did you hear someone's getting a raise?" Rima said staring at her cards.

"_I hope it's me." I mumbled. _

"_I heard that the person who does the most work gets the raise." Utau added._

"_Which would be me." I grinned. _

"_Yeah, giving out room keys is a lot of work. Try not to break a sweat." Kukai said sarcastically. I punched him in his arm. _

"_Ouch!" Kukai whimpered. My walkie-talkie on my hip buzzed._

"_Amu, your needed in the lobby." I put my cards on the table._

"A royal flush." I smiled cheekily. Utau, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko threw their cards behind them and left. I grabbed all the money off the table and ran upstairs. There was several body guards in the lobby. My boss motioned for me to come towards him.

"_I have great news!" My boss smiled. I'm so getting that raise._

"You're going to watch after two very famous superstars." I frowned and folded my arms. The bodyguards moved out of the way. Standing there was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. My mouth dropped instantly.

I looked around for the other superstar.

"Where's the other one?" I asked. My boss snapped and Tadase, my ex-boyfriend, walked out. Once again, my mouth dropped. I have to watch over my two ex-boyfriends.

"Have fun." My boss said over his shoulder.

"Wait! What about my raise!" My boss turned around.

"Consider this your raise." He turned back around and left.

Ikuto smirked at me and glared at Tadase.

"Follow me." I walked over to the elevator. I pressed the up button. The doors slid open and I walked inside. I tried closing the door on Ikuto and Tadase but Ikuto stopped it.

"That's not very nice." He pouted.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I pressed the button to go to the six floor.

"Are you still mad at me?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. Ikuto smirked at Tadase. Tadase just smiled. He's kinda creepy.

"Yep." I shook out of his grasp. The elevator stopped on the six floor. I walked Ikuto to his room.

"Here's your room." I handed Ikuto his room key. Tadase's room was just across the hall. I handed Tadase his room key.

"Bye!" I waved. I headed down the hallway. A girl with blonde hair walked past me. She seemed so familiar. I looked behind me and she was staring at Ikuto. Suddenly, I remembered her. She's the girl that Ikuto left me for.

This is a small world after all.

* * *

So, what do you all think so far? Should I continue? Review please. If you have suggestions on how I could make this better, please leave some.

This hotel is crazy! So if something random happens in the next chapters, don't be surprised lol.

Don't forget to review! Seriously, I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon: Howdy!

Ikuto: Yee-haw, looks like this here is a quick draw.

Lemon: DIDN'T I SAY STOP SAYING THAT!

Ikuto: Yes.

Lemon: Just say the disclaimer.

Ikuto: Lemon does not own Shugo Chara!

_Amu's POV_

"I want to report something!" This random woman screamed. I can't stand customers at ten o'clock in the morning.

"What's wrong ma'am?" I asked the lady tiredly. I didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Your bellhop, Kukai, keeps trying to swing at me with a bat." She placed her hands on her hips. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience. I will take care of this." I assured her. She spun around and left. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the desk. The desk was cold and hard.

"Amu, you need to wake up!" I heard Utau say. I growled and lifted my head.

"I wasn't asleep!" I hissed.

"Sure you weren't." Utau smiled. She was holding a tray that had breakfast on it.

"Take this to Ikuto." She placed the tray on the desk. I glared at her. Why do I have to do all the work?

"Why can't you take it to him?" I questioned. I wasn't in the mood to see Ikuto. In fact, I was never in the mood.

"He requested that you take it to him." Utau replied as she flipped through flies.

"Ugh, fine I'll take his stupid food." I grumbled. I took the tray and went to the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited. The elevator and opened and the blonde walked out. Then it hit me.

That blonde was Lulu De Morcerf. She smiled at me. It was so phony. I stepped in the elevator. I pressed the button to go to the six floor. I flattened my green tie down. I was wearing green skinny jeans, white flats, a white shirt with a green tie, and a green jacket. I was wearing my nametag on my jacket. Sometimes, I wish I never had this nametag.

The elevator opened and I stepped out. I walked down to Ikuto's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door. He was wearing at white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was messy. He still looked so cute.

"Here's your food, goodbye." I shoved his tray in his hands. I turned around and

Tadase was in the hallway.

"Hello Amu, you look very cute today." Tadase smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I wonder if Ikuto was jealous. I saw Lulu step out of the elevator. Oh great, here she comes. I saw Tadase out of the corner of my eye; his face was red as a tomato. I guess Tadase likes Lulu.

Then it hit me. I figured out a puzzle. Tadase dumped me for Lulu. Then, I went out with Ikuto. After Ikuto dumped me he started dating Lulu. By time Tadase was going to ask her out, she was already going out with Ikuto! This is a love triangle. Actually, it's more like a love square.

"Hey babe." I heard Ikuto shout. He was trying to make me jealous, and trust me, it was working.

"Hi Ikuto, are we still going out tonight?" Lulu questioned. They're going out! Why am I the last to know anything? Ikuto smirked at me.

"Yep, see you tonight." Ikuto smiled slightly. He shut the door. It was only me and Tadase left in the hallway.

"Hey Tadase, I got an idea." I smiled mischievously.

"What is it?" He questioned. I placed my hands on my hips.

"You like Lulu, right?" I asked. I saw him blush. Wow, he blushes more than me.

"Yeah." Tadase mumbled.

"Well how about we become fake girlfriend and boyfriend?" I smiled.

"Why would we do that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"If I make Ikuto jealous, he might dump Lulu and date me. Then, you can ask Lulu out." I whispered. I didn't want Ikuto to hear me. He has ears of a cat!

"That plan will never work!" Tadase debated.

"Oh well, good luck getting Lulu." I started walking away slowly.

"Wait!" Tadase shouted. I knew that would work.

"Okay, I'll be your fake boyfriend." Tadase agreed. I grinned.

"Our plan starts tomorrow." I cautioned.

"Okay, see you later my sweet cupcake." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that." I walked towards the elevator. I pressed the down button. The doors opened and Kukai jumped out. He was still blindfolded and holding a bat. I ripped off the blindfold.

"Go back to work!" I smacked him in the back off the head. I stepped in the elevator and the doors shut.

End of chapter

Lemon: Amu, what have you gotten yourself into? I bet ya'll didn't expect that. She's teaming up with a guy she doesn't even like!

Amu: Why do I have to team up with Tadase?

Lemon: Cause I said so! Anyway, I want to thank: ImbaME, HinoteRaion, Natsuya801923, Pridaela, AMUTOforever305, Remonedo, and Courtney1033! I hope you guys are still reading! Also, I hope you like this chapter.

Amu: I don't like this chapter.

Lemon: No one asked you. Review please! OMG! I just noticed something! When I put up the first chapter it was underlined. I am so sorry. Fan fiction automatically underlines it for some reason!


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon: Hey! Amu, can you say this disclaimer, please?

Amu: Gladly, Lemon does not own Shugo Chara.

Lemon: I wish I could.

* * *

Amu's POV

I was in the kitchen checking for bugs. Rima and Utau were gossiping in the corner.

"Hey, did you hear that Ikuto and Lulu are going out?" Rima tried to whisper.

"Yeah, I heard they're going to be at the pool today." Utau whispered back. Today is the perfect day to start Operation Jealousy. I grinned evilly. I snuck out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. I headed up to my suite and opened the door.

I went through my drawers and found my bathing suit. It was a bikini that was white and was covered in strawberries. I rubbed some sunscreen on and slipped my pink flip flops on. I stepped outside my door and closed it. I took the elevators downstairs to the pool.

When I got to the pool I instantly saw Ikuto and Lulu. I gagged at the sight. I'm surprised the pool is even clean. I sat on down on a lounge chair. I found a beach ball rolling around. I grabbed it and smacked it. It hit Lulu in the head.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." I lied. She smiled at me. She's creepy too. I saw Tadase walking towards me out of the corner of my eyes.

"I had a feeling you were going to be here." He whispered.

"Or maybe you were just stalking me." I folded my arms.

"I wasn't stalking you. I was just secretly following you." Tadase eyed me creepily.

"Whatever, let's just start the plan." I sighed.

"So, what do I do?" Tadase asked.

"Just ad-lib." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back. I felt his hand on my back. Then he pushed me into the pool. The water was so cold and chlorine got into my eyes. I went all the way to the bottom of the pool and came back up.

"I sorry my little cupcake." Tadase said goofily. I shot a glare at him. He jumped in the pool.

"Your such a dumb-" I was interrupted.

"I didn't know you two were going out." Lulu grabbed Ikuto's hand.

"Yeah, my cupcake and I have been dating for…" Tadase trailed off.

"One month." I spoke up.

"Really? Ikuto and I have been dating for five months…" She smirked slightly.

"Too bad, no one cares." I hissed. I smiled and kissed Tadase on his cheek. I almost threw up. I saw Ikuto cringe out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's go Ikuto." Lulu grabbed his hand and they left the pool. I narrowed my eyes at Tadase.

"You suck at acting." I growled.

"I though I was pretty good." Tadase protested.

"A door could act better than you did." I rolled my eyes. I stepped out of the pool. I grabbed my pink towel and dried off. I slipped on my flip flops and headed towards my suite.

When I got to my suite, I changed into regular clothes. I put on a white shirt with blue jeans. I slipped on some black flats. I put on my black jacket. I tied my hair into a ponytail.

I walked down to the lobby. There were tons of people in the lobby. I guess there was a convention here. All of a sudden, Utau and Rima ambushed me.

"What the crap is wrong with you two!?" I shouted.

"Follow us." They started walking. I followed them all the way to the hotel restaurant.

"Look over there." Rima pointed towards a table. Lulu was sitting at the table with a green haired guy. They were making out.

"Someone take a picture." I whispered. I checked my pockets. I forgot to grab my cell phone off my bed.

"My phone's dead." Rima whispered.

"My phone ran out of memory." Utau mentioned. We all sighed in unison.

"I'm going to go grab my cell phone!" I dashed down the hallway. I towards the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors opened and I stepped in. I waited for about a thirty seconds. Then doors slid open. I ran all the way to my room.

I opened my room's door. I picked up my phone off the bed. I ran out the room and shut the door. I sprinted down the hallways. I pressed the elevator to go down. The doors opened and someone stepped out. It was Ikuto.

"Hey cupcake." He smirked.

"Don't call me that." I growled. I tried avoiding eye contact. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Ok, my little strawberry." He whispered in my ear. My face turned dark red. He started laughing.

"It's fun to make you embarrassed." Ikuto smiled slightly and walked away. For a moment, I forgot about Lulu. Then, I went downstairs. Finally, I arrived at the restaurant. I peered in the restaurant and guess what?

Lulu and the green-haired guy were gone. I cursed under my breath. I was so close and yet, so far away. I sighed in defeat.

I shuffled into the lobby. Too many things are running through my mind. I was thinking about Ikuto, Lulu and the green-haired guy, and why Kukai hasn't been fired.

The lobby was still full of people. I spotted Ikuto at the front desk. I walked behind the front desk.

"There's a clown that's standing outside my door." Ikuto complained.

"You sure It isn't Lulu?" I laughed. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No I think its Tadase." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, we need to talk." I grabbed his hand and led him to a corner.

"Lulu's cheating on you." I said bluntly.

"You just hate me liking someone other than you." He sneered.

"That's true, it makes me want to puke, but I'm telling the truth." I debated.

"Do you have any proof?" Ikuto asked. I frowned.

"Um…No." I confessed.

"Do me a favor and stay out of business." He hissed. He turned around and left. I was left standing there. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

* * *

Lemon: Oh no, Ikuto was mean to Amu!

Ikuto: You made me mean.

Lemon: So, but don't worry everybody, this isn't a LuluXIkuto story. Ok, I want to thank: Coonbuddy1, Cure Blossom, Remonedo, Pridaela, Sechuri Sera, Spikey-chan, AMUTOforever305, and Natsuya801923. Thank you everyone for reviewing! Oh and this is a special announcement.

Amu: This should be exciting.

Lemon: Yep! Ok, so something shocking is going to happen in chapter 5!

Amu: Does someone get attacked by a bear?

Lemon: Maybe, you're just going to have to read!


	4. Chapter 4

Lemon: Yawn. Hey, can someone say the disclaimer?

Tadase: Lemon does not own Shugo Chara.

Lemon: I was asking someone other than you.

* * *

Amu's POV

When I'm sad, I eat buckets of ice cream. When I start crying, the ice cream tastes salty. I was sitting behind the front desk on the floor. Somebody rang the bell.

"Excuse me, can you stop stuffing your face for one moment." I heard a woman say. I stood up and glared at her.

"Can you go away? Can't you tell I'm in a bad mood!" I shouted. Everyone in the lobby turned around and looked at me. The woman snarled at me. She spun around fast and walked away. I sat back down behind the desk. I was eating a carton of strawberry ice cream.

I still felt bad about what happened between Ikuto and I. Why didn't he believe me? Tears starting trickling down again. Why am I crying? I should be stronger than this. Yet, I feel so sad. I dipped my spoon into the ice cream. Gross, now my ice cream is really salty.

"Amu, are you okay." Tadase peered over the desk. I wiped my eyes.

"Does it look like I'm ok? I'm sitting behind a desk eating ice cream and crying. I am not ok!" I shouted again. I stood up and placed my carton on the desk.

"What happened?" Tadase asked.

"I told Ikuto that Lulu was cheating on him. Then, he told me to stay out of his life." I sighed.

"Ouch, that's harsh. Does that mean Operation Jealousy is over?" Tadase asked.

"Yep." I laid my head on the desk.

"Why don't we change Operation Jealousy into Operation Catch Lulu?" Tadase suggested. I raised my head up.

"What's Operation Catch Lulu?" I questioned.

"It's when we catch Lulu in the act." He added.

"Do you think this plan will work?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I'll use my camera to take all the pictures." Tadase reassured.

"Okay, I'll go along with this plan." I smiled slightly.

"We'll start later." He turned around and left.

* * *

Right now, Tadase and I are at the park. We're sitting behind some green shrubs. We are spying on Lulu. Lulu was with a guy with red hair. They were holding hands. Lulu turned around and faced him. Then, they started kissing.

"Take a picture." I whispered.

"Okay." Tadase pressed the button. I heard the flash sound. Lulu walked away with the guy.

"Let's see the picture." I looked at the picture. It was black with a little sunlight in the corner.

"You're so stupid! Your finger is covering the lens!" I shouted. He cringed.

"Sorry." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's keep following them." I started walking behind them. When Lulu turned around, I hid.

Eventually, they stopped at a restaurant. I followed them inside. They sat side by side at a table near the door. I took a seat behind them. Tadase sat in front of me.

"I'm going to start a diversion." I stood on the seat.

"Oh my gosh! There's a roach on the floor!" I screamed. I started jumping up and down. Lulu jumped into the guy's arms.

"Take the picture now." I whispered. Tadase turned around and pressed the picture button.

"Oh, never mind. It was just a piece of chocolate cake." I reassured everyone. They sighed and glared at me. I eased back into my seat.

"Let me see the picture." He handed me the camera. The picture was black.

My eyebrow started twitching.

"You left the lens cap on!" I shouted. I slammed my hand on the table. People started staring at me.

"You can't take pictures to save your life." I threw my hands up in the air. Lulu laid her head on the guy' shoulder. I grabbed the camera and took the lens off. I made sure that my finger wasn't on the lens. I pressed the picture button. There was a bright flash. Then, Lulu looked at me.

"AMU! Don't you dare show Ikuto that picture." She screamed.

"What are you going to do? You can't take this camera from me!" I jumped on the table. I started dancing. Guys jumped up and started cheering. Lulu stood up and walked towards me. I jumped off the table and started running.

"Let's go Tadase!" I shouted over my shoulder. I dashed out of the restaurant. I headed down the sidewalk. The hotel was two miles from here. Lulu was close behind me. I started running faster.

I ran into many people. I ran into a clown, a hotdog stand, and a guy with no shirt. I could see the hotel down the street. Lulu was still behind me. I was glad the hotel was down the street. My feet really hurt. Finally, I arrived at the hotel.

Ikuto was at the front desk. He was talking to Rima and Utau. I ran and tackled him.

"If you wanted to go to my room, you could've just said so." He smirked. My eyebrow started twitching again.

"Can you stop being a pervert for once?" I growled. I stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then, I shoved him the camera.

"Look at the picture." It was the picture I took at the restaurant. His eyes widen. Then, he handed me the camera back.

"I told you! Now where's my apology?" I folded my arms. I waited for my apology.

"Amu, you can be really pathetic." He turned around and left.

"What's supposed that suppose to mean!" I shouted. I felt like crying again. I started walking outside. I'm going to buy me some more strawberry ice cream.

I walked past Lulu.

"He didn't believe you did he?" She asked. I kept walking. I felt something wiggling in my bra. I reached into my bra and pulled out a hotdog. How did that get there?

* * *

Lemon: I don't think this chapter was good! Okay, so I usually thank all the people that reviewed but I'm too tired type a lot of names. So, THANKS SO MUCH!

Ikuto: You scare me.

Lemon: You make me mad. Why are you so mean to Amu?

Ikuto: I don't know. You tell me!

Lemon: That's a secret.

Ikuto: …

Lemon: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon: I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR!

Ikuto: That's a good thing.

Lemon: Shhh… I'm determined to complete this story! Even though I'm pretty sure I lost all my old readers, I love new ones too! Time for the lovely disclaimer. Oh and sorry if there are mistakes :p

Amu: Lemon does not own Shugo Chara!

I dipped my spoon into my hot tea and swirled it around. I looked outside of the café's window. It was cloudy with a little sun peaking through the clouds. I looked at Tadase, who was sitting across from me.

"I'm so desperate." I mumbled. Tadase looked at me and frowned.

"What makes you think you're desperate?" Tadase raised his eyebrow.

"I mean look at me! I'm on a date with you, and I don't even like you!" I dropped another sugar cube in my tea.

"You're not desperate." He tried to reassure me. My eyes started getting cloudy.

"Yes I am. Only desperate people would go on a date with people they don't like!" Tears ran down my face.

"Amu, I-" I stopped Tadase.

"Let's head back to the hotel." I stood up and walked to the glass door. I pushed it opened and took a step outside. I slipped on my sunglasses. I looked around. Everyone seemed so happy. I sighed and walked down the street.

"Who let you out of your cage?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Lulu. I folded my arms.

"I'm not in the mood Lulu." I turned around and started walking away. I walked in through the hotel doors. I took off my sunglasses and walked behind the counter. Utau smiled at me.

"Aren't you excited about tonight?" She flipped through some papers.

"Not really." I laid my head on the desk. She sighed and shoved the papers in a folder.

"I need to go get ready." She headed towards the elevator. I looked at the computer screen. It was the phone numbers to the guest rooms. I grinned mischievously.

I grabbed the mouse and typed in, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I showed the room's phone number. I raised my head up and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Ikuto answer. I started talking in a deep voice.

"HEY PUNK!" I shouted through the phone.

"Who's this?" Ikuto asked. I had to hold back my laugh.

"This is the Animal Zoo and we have your bear." I told him.

"I don't have a bear." He replied.

"Yes you do. She even has a collar. It says, "Lulu is the property of Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I grinned.

"Lulu's my girlfriend." He growled.

"Dude, your dating a bear? You're sick." I hung up and busted out laughing. Everyone looked at me and backed away. Even the clowns ran away. I calmed down and went to my room.

When I got to my room, my phone started ringing. I flipped open my phone. Utau was calling. I pressed talk and placed the phone to my ear.

"Yo." I opened my door.

"Hey, I got good and bad news." Utau sounded mad. I opened my drawer and grabbed my bathing suit.

"What's the bad news?" I questioned.

"Lulu is coming to the beach with us." Just when my day could not get any worse.

"Who invited her?" I asked the gritted teeth.

"Um, the good news." Utau answered.

"Well, who's the good news?" I threw my pink flip-flops on my bed.

"Ikuto…" She trailed off. My eyes widen.

"Ikuto? He's not good news!" I shouted.

"Sorry Amu. I'll see you later." Utau hung up.

I narrowed my eyes and stomped into the bathroom. I changed into a bikini that was white, and was covered in pink and blue pineapples. I sprayed on pineapple perfume and slipped on my pink flip-flops. I grabbed my beach bag, cell phone, sunglasses, and headed out the door.

_~Beach Party~_

"Ouch!" Kukai hopped around in the sand.

"I told you to bring your flip flops." Utau sighed. I just smiled. The beach was so calm. Until, someone hit Utau with a beach ball.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that thing jackass!" She yelled. I shook my head and laid down my towel.

"Chill out Utau." I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yo peeps." A yellow haired lifeguard yelled.

"Um hi…" I yelled back. She walked towards us and folded her arms.

"Let me tell you something. If, someone drowns, I am not saving them. Oh and the sharks are hungry today." She barked. I watched her stomp away. So much for a lifeguard.

I fell down on my beach towel. I felt like taking a long nap. Hopefully, I could sleep through this beach party.

"OMG! It's a whale!" Someone shouted making me bolt up. Lulu screamed. She was pointing right at me.

"OMG, it's a bit-" I was about to say. I wish Utau did not cover my mouth.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg…or potato…" Kukai shouted. I lazily looked at the water and laid back down.

"Stop being so lazy!" Utau grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I glared at her as she dragged me to the water. My feet shivered as it touched the somewhat cold water. I stood there only keeping my feet in the water. I felt someone push me into the water, making my eyes sting from the salty water.

"Oops, Sorry Amu." Lemon said slyly. I stood up and glared at Lemon. Lemon just smiled that same annoying smile.

I got so sick of looking at it and said, "I hate you."

She just kept that same smile plastered on her face and retorted, "If you hate me so much do something about it." I balled my fist getting ready to punch her in the face. Utau realized what was about to happened and pulled me away

"Why did you do that? I was about to kick her ass!" I shouted.

Utau shook her head and said, "Think about how much more Ikuto would hate you if you beat her up."

I sighed and nodded, understanding what she meant. I did not want Ikuto to hate me more.

I got out of the water and laid back down on my towel. I was tired of all the drama. Maybe I should stop working at the hotel or just forget about Ikuto all together. Impossible.

I think I fell asleep for two hours because, when I woke up it was nighttime. Everyone was still running around in the water except Ikuto. He was passed out in his beach chair.

I sat up and stretched out my arms. I tapped Ikuto on the shoulder. He jolted up and looked at me.

"You fell asleep." I told him.

He glared at me and hissed, "Maybe, because I was tired." He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. I looked over at the beach bag he had brought.

I felt the urge to look inside so, I quickly peeped inside. I saw a tiny black box laying on a towel. He was going to propose to Lulu.

I packed up all my stuff and headed towards my car. Utau noticed me leaving and chased after me.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"He's going to propose to Lulu." I muttered and with that, I left. I didn't want to be there when it happened.

Lulu Tsukiyomi. Gross.

Lemon: WELL THAT IS IT!

Ikuto: Boring.

Lemon: Indeed but, at least I updated!

Amu: True that.

Lemon: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon: Yo! Who's ready for chapter 6!

Tadase: Me!

Lemon:… Anyone other than him?

Amu: Me!

Lemon: Woot! I will now do the disclaimer. I, Lemon, do not own Shugo Chara. Oh and thanks very much if you reviewed!

Indeed, I was correct. He proposed as soon as I left. Lulu, of course, said yes. No matter how disgusted I am inside, I am happy for Ikuto. Ikuto is marrying the one he loves. Does he actually love her?

I stumbled around the hotel all day. I ran into Ikuto a couple of times, always being caught in his gaze. I even ran into Lulu. She flashed me her diamond ring and mouthed, "I won."

Rumor has it that they wanted to get married as soon as possible. Why was he in such a rush to marry that…thing? Utau said they were going to get married next week but Rima said next month. I didn't really care enough to pay attention the conversation. I probably will not even go to the wedding. I'll just lock myself in my suite. All day.

I called my boss to tell him I was going on vacation.

"For 6 months?" My boss questioned, anger seeping through the phone. I explained to him my reasons for leaving and he seemed to calm down.

"I understand…I suppose you can have your break…" He muttered and hung up.

Time for my long trip away. Good Bye…Ikuto.

_~Six months later ~_

"Babe we're here." My lovely boyfriend whispered. I nodded and stepped out the car, letting the sunshine welcome my face. I looked at the familiar hotel, memories flooding back. Then, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was ok. I took a deep breath and walked in the hotel. It was still the same. People running around trying to figure out what to do.

I strolled over to the front desk. Utau sat there reading a magazine.

"Yo." I said casually. Utau jumped up and hugged me, squeezing the air out of me.

"C-an't Br-eath." I gasped for air. She let me go and looked at my boyfriend, whose arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"Ooh la la, who's this?" She winked at me.

"Utau this is my fiancée, Hayate." I said with a smile. Hayate un-wrapped his arms from around me to shake Utau's hand. Utau was too stunned to shake his hand.

"Fiancée? Oh my gosh! When, how, what." Utau babbled.

I just giggle and said, "I'll explain later."

Utau nodded and whispered, "He's hot. Good choice." I had to agree with her. He was super hot. He had hair just like…Ikuto's but it was green. He had amazing abs, an adorable smile, soft lips, and the cutest laugh.

"We need to tell everyone!" Utau yelled in excitement. I nodded as she grabbed my arm, dragging me around. We told almost everyone except…Ikuto.

"You need to tell him." Utau whispered to me. I shook my head, not wanting to talk to him. Deep inside I know I needed to.

"Please, for me?" Utau pouted. I laughed and nodded. She smiled and grabbed Hayate's arm, dragging him away from me.

I took another deep breath as I began to search for Ikuto. I walked down empty hallways until I found him.

"Um, hey Ikuto." I mumbled. His eyes became wide as he noticed it was me. Did I look different? Well, yeah I got black highlights during vacation.

"Welcome back." He said with a faint smile.

"Um, how's the wedding planning going?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." He mumbled.

I nodded and said, "Well, I came to say that I'm… engaged." I smiled nervously. His eyes seemed to melt into sadness and he looked down. His hair covered his eyes and he nodded.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" He asked.

I frowned and said, "No."

Then, he asked something I didn't expect him to ask.

"Did you…sleep with him?"

I sighed and asked, "What kind of question is that. It's a bit pers-"

"Just tell me." He seethed.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes."

He turned away from and began to walk off. I grabbed his wrist but he snatched it away.

"You broke our promise." He mumbled. I looked at him questionably, trying to remember the promise.

"You were supposed to be my first and I was supposed to be your first." He began to walk again but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember the promise!" I yelled.

He shook his head and continued to walk. I chased after him, trying to get him to forgive me. I was so fed up I just shouted the first thing that came to my mind.

"You know what? I am glad I forgot! I never wanted to sleep with you anyway!" I shouted. I covered my mouth as I realized what I said. I immediately started apologizing repeatedly.

"Save it." He spat.

~_Lemons are lemony and somewhat limey~_

"Why would you say that?" Utau cried. I told her about everything that happened. Every single detail. I only shook my head, not knowing the answer.

"Can I just forget about him?" I muttered.

Utau sighed and said, "You can try but you won't." I nodded in agreement. I decided to just stay away far from him as I possibly can. Besides, I have a fiancée to focus on.

"Hey Amu, when's your wedding date?" Utau asked while she was skimming through a folder of weddings booked at the hotel.

"Next Saturday." I said with a faint smile. Utau's eyes grew wide and she looked at me.

Utau took a big gulp of air and said, "Um.. Your wedding is on the same day as…Ikuto's and Lulu's wedding. It's also at the same time."

"What! How's is that possible?" I yelled.

Utau shook her head and replied, "I don't know. The wedding planner had a mix-up I suppose."

I sighed and slammed my head lobby desk. The pain surged through my head but I did not care.

~~Limey Lemons~~

"Suck it in!" Rima shouted, using all her strength to pull the zipper up. I was barely fitting into my dress.

"I'm trying." I gasped for air. I took one deep breath and the zipper went all the way up.

"Perfect…" I said with a smile. I examined myself in the mirror. I have to say, I look stunning in this dress.

"Next time, I'm not zipping the dress up." Rima muttered. I nodded and twirled around, enjoying my dress.

"You're getting married?" I heard an annoying voice screech. I glared at Lulu and noticed Ikuto was standing behind her.

"No I'm just trying on dress for fun." I said sarcastically. Lulu glared and walked off. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ikuto.

"Um…hi." I mumbled. He looked at me and nodded.

"Hello, Hinamori."

Lemon: Oooo Ikuto called her Hinamori!

Ikuto: Indeed I did.

Lemon: Meany! Anywayz, This story is almost complete. One more chapter left!

Amu: No!

Lemon: :\ Reviews are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Lemon: Howdy! Who's ready for the last chapter?

Ikuto: I'm…not.

Lemon: Sorry :p. Lemon does not own anything but this plot.

* * *

I sighed and examined myself in the mirror.

Utau shook her head and said, "Amu, calm down. Everything will be fine." I tried to believe her but, deep down inside, I knew something would go bad.

"How's Ikuto?" I asked. Why do I care?

"He looked ok. He had a bored expression. That's to be expected when you're marrying Lulu?" Utau said with a smile. I smiled faintly and nodded.

Five minutes till I walk down the aisle. Five minutes till I'm married. Five minutes till I throw my life away.

"You sure about this? You don't have to marry him." Utau reminded me.

I nodded and said, "I love him. I will be married today." Utau frowned; I guess she knew I was lying.

Rima opened the door and mumbled, "It's time." I nodded and slowly followed her out the door. The entire group of bridesmaids already walked the down the aisle and now it was my turn. I saw my dad walking towards me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He held onto my arm as walked me down the aisle. It was a huge venue. Ikuto's and Lulu's wedding already started. My wedding was on the right side and their's was on the left. Everyone was staring at me with a huge grin on their faces.

We finally made it to the alter. My dad kissed me on the cheek and let me go. I stared up at Hayate. He smiled and mouthed, "You look amazing."

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

The lady marrying us began to speak, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. You two realize that this is a huge commitment right?"

We both nodded and she began to speak.

"If someone wishes for these two to not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I heard the same line being said to Lulu and Ikuto. There was a silence but I heard a familiar voice.

"I can't do this…" Ikuto mumbled. My eyes widen in shock.

"Me either." Hayate spoke up. There was a roar of gasps in the building. I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Lulu, I don't love you. There's someone else that I'm in love with. I'm sorry." Ikuto said softly. Lulu smacked him across the face and let a loud scream. She stormed out off the room with her bridesmaids.

Hayate began to run after her.

"Wait! What's going on?" I asked.

He looked down and muttered, "I had a one night stand with Lulu. After that night…I fell in love with her. Please understand that you will always have a special place in my heart but, I can't marry you. I apologize." He waved and went after her.

I looked down and began to leave. I knew something was going to wrong. I guess its back to eating ice cream, lounging around the hotel.

"Wait Amu!" Ikuto yelled. I ignored him and kept walking. I almost made it to the door but he stepped in front of me.

"Listen to me. I know that I've been a real jerk-"

"You mean ass!" Utau inquired.

"Fine, I've been a real ass and I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" I spat.

"Yes I really am. I know I've mistreated you but, there's one thing I know."

"Which is? That you enjoy mistreating me and toying with my feelings?"

"No. That I am absolutely in-love with you and If you give me the chance, I can show yo-" I silenced him by crashing my lips against his. I could tell it threw him off guard.

"Get a room!" Utau yelled, making the crowd laugh.

"Amu, will-" Ikuto began to ask.

"You don't even have to ask. Yes I will marry you!" I said with a smile. Ikuto smiled and led me to the alter.

The lady grinned and began to speak.

"Ikuto, do you take-"

"Just get on with it." I mumbled.

"Alright don't rush me! Ikuto, you may kiss the bride." And with that he kissed me

Passionately. Never wanting to let go. For the first time at this hotel, I had tears of happiness. I didn't need my tub of ice cream today and being with Ikuto, I'm sure I don't need it ever again.

* * *

Lemon: Well that's all folks!

Amu: This isn't Looney toons.

Lemon: I hope it wasn't too confusing, and that you enjoyed it.

Amu: What now?

Lemon: Um a new story…

Amu: Yay!

Lemon: Catcha on the flip side!

(P.S) If you wanna know about the new plot feel free to P.M me!


End file.
